Mikoto Kuga
Mikoto Kuga (久我 深琴 Kuga Mikoto) is the oldest and one of the three protagonists in the game. She is one of the members of the Norn ship. She is also one of the three selectable heroines in the prologue story only. Appearance Mikoto has long black hair that ends to her waist along with two white ribbons tied at the back of her hair and has full bangs above her eyes. Mikoto has noticeably squinted grayish-green eyes. Her uniform consist of a white sailor top fully sleeved along with grey end collars and a red bow attached to the middle. Her bottom is a black godet skirt with a white outline near the edges. For her footwear, she wears below-the-knees brown boots. In Last Era, her civilians attire consist navy blue dress with yellow belt and grey coat with sunflower brooch and black crop high-heel boots. Personality Mikoto is calm and mature; she possesses a strong sense in responsibility and taking care of others. Because her feelings to protect everyone is too strong, she often abandons her own feelings and safety. She always thinks that she's the one who can protect everyone and feels responsible for that. But as the journey continues, that thought begins to change. She dislikes it if someone chooses for her, without asking her opinions. She is not very fond of guys due to her being raised in a cage like house with Sakuya Nijou, her childhood friend and her first boy friend. She also dislikes flirty guys with sweet talk like Itsuki, so she often scolds him to the point of smacking him. As the oldest girl, she takes good care of the younger girls as mentioned by Nanami. She constantly worries about their well - being. She also scolds people for doing bad things to the younger girls, like when she scolded Akito due to him wanting to trash Nanami's home made food. Mikoto is considered to be a tsundere. History Being born into a noble family, she was raised by those around her with great care. For this reason, Mikoto can be high-handed and bossy, however, she has a strong sense of responsibility and is good at taking care of others. Since she hasn't had contact with men other than Sakuya, her childhood friend, she has trouble with life aboard the Norn ship. Ability Mikoto has the ability to create barriers and force fields. Before the Norn came to pick her up, she used her ability to protect shrines and important people. She was raised to believe that her power is a precious gift from God, making her very proud of her ability. Mikoto can also break off something by expanding her barrier in it as long as she knows it's structure. Trivia * As shown in Natsuhiko Azuma's route, as well as in the anime, Mikoto is bad at drawing. This causes people to get confused about her drawing, with the only exception is Sakuya. Sorata mistakens her drawing of Natsuhiko as a picture of a bug upon seeing it. * Mikoto's personality is similar to that of Noire from Hyperdimension Neptunia series. Unlike Noire, Mikoto is very friendly with everyone while Noire having difficult getting along with her friends * It is shown, in the anime, that Mikoto is afraid of ghosts. Navigation Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Ability User